


WAP

by LittleRed (Decentsucker)



Series: Questions without answers [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, TikTok, mentioned past attemptive murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decentsucker/pseuds/LittleRed
Summary: Jason gets a little to close to one of Tim's secret, and Tim gets little too close to Jason's guilt.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Questions without answers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	WAP

**Author's Note:**

> What's up bitches, fuck it up. Um, I'm in quarantine for another week cause it be like that sometimes. Also no I'm not sorry, but like condolences and shit right? Anyways a bitch at it again.

“I wanna gag, I wanna choke. I want you to touch that little dangly thing that sit in the back of my throat.” 

Tim freezes, every muscle in his body tensing in anticipation for what was going to ultimately be the death of him. Utilizing the training Bruce had drilled into him over countless hours he forces himself to remain calm as the song starts up from the beginning. He tries, he really does, but he can’t help the way his heart beat escalates, how his breathing becomes harried, or the way his palms are sweating. Of all the people who could have found out of course it had to be Jason.

“Ya’ ever heard of Tiktok?” The question comes abruptly, not drowning out the music still playing but still loud enough to be heard. 

“Steph loves it.” Tim replies neutrally, deciding to follow Jason’s lead. 

“People do the craziest shit online, but this is- it’s no vine that’s for sure but it’s not a bad substitute.” Tim nods along as Jason speaks, he can’t tell if it’s the paranoia that makes it feel like he is being watched or if Jason is actually watching him, and there is no way in hell Tim is going to risk checking. The two remain silent as the music continues to play, filling the small run down apartment around them. It’s hard to remain focused on the task in front of him while Jason is working on exacting another one of his little mind games. 

After everything that had happened when Jason returned the family had found a sort of limbo, more a strange balancing act that includes keeping Jason and Bruce away from each other while making them work together. It hadn’t been too hard at first with Jason coming and going from Gotham frequently but the last few months he’s taken to staying in the city for longer intervals. Which is how they’ve gotten to where they are now, it has been hard to find someone with whom Jason can work somewhat comfortably while in the city who isn’t one of his outlaws, seeing as he needs someone on the Bat’s side to sign off on things from time to time. They had tried Barbra at first but it became abundantly clear that Jason was more of a hindrance to her than a help. So then they tried Dick, which lasted two hours before blowing up rather spectacularly. Damian had been off the table from the beginning and while Steph or Cass could have handled things it just didn’t feel right to force him onto them. 

In the end it was Tim who volunteered for the job, he had weighed the pros and cons beforehand and came to the decision that there would be no love loss between the two of them should Jason lose his cool with him. As it is they don’t have a relationship to ruin if Jason choses to start a fight, beside Jason has already made his feelings about Tim perfectly clear. It isn’t as if Tim hasn’t already heard it all from Jason before either. 

So here they are, working a stake out for Bruce because Jasons drew the short stick this time. Refusing to let himself sigh in frustration as the song once again starts up behind him, Tim forces himself to take even measured breaths while ignoring the man lounging on the other side of the room. He won’t give Jason the satisfaction of riling him up. It has been nearly six months since Tim let Jason get the better of him and he is not about to lose the bet he has going with Barbra.

He decides then and there that he doesn’t care if Jason knows about his tiktok account or the questionable videos he’s made, it isn’t as if he is doing anything wrong. Tim is an adult and can do whatever he wants, if Jason has a problem with it he can take it up with someone who cares. 

“Do you mind?” Tim asks irritably, allowing some of the annoyance he’s been feeling to color his words. “I’m trying to work here.”

“What ya’ getting all hot and bothered over there?” He can hear Jason moving behind him, the leering in his voice making his question sound like a taunt. 

“Seriously Jason, if I didn’t know any better I might start to think the reason you keep watching my video is-”

“Yer video?” Tim’s heart stops, face paling dramatically. His stomach flips painfully, intestines fighting each other as they all work to evacuate his body. “What’s this about yer video?” The smugness of the voice, that sounds far too close to him for where he previously thought Jason was, causes the simmer of humiliation that had started in his heart to flare up until the ghostly white of his face is burning a flaming red. 

“N-no-nothing.” He stammers belatedly, as Jason’s face grows closer to his. 

“Nuh, ya’ ain’t getting out of this one bride brain.” The smirk that graces Jason’s face is equal parts vicious and triumphant. “Fes’ up.” He growls.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you must’ve misheard.” 

“Nope, none of that Drake,” Jason huffs humorlessly. “I’m not above breaking yer hand to get the information I want out ya’ so why don’t you play nice and give me what I want.” 

“What is it exactly that you want?”

“I’ll give ya’ to the count of five Drake and cause yer smart you’ll drop this dumb act,” Jason’s standing over him now, his bravado would have been intimidating if Tim hadn’t so often been on the other side of all his posturing over the years. Though Tim can admit that a part of him still wants to curl in on himself when faced with it again, something you just can’t unlearn, like the feeling of nearly dying. He realizes too late that Jason’s taken hold of his arm, panic zips through him, knowing well what it’s like to have Jason break him. The swell of emotion that hits him then nearly blinds him. 

Jason’s name is small on his breath as he exhales shakily, in an instant Jason’s backed away from him. His body hitting the wall after a few steps. There’s a strange tension in the air as he stares at Tim. 

“I wasn’t actually gonna hurt ya’, ya’ gotta know that. I didn’t- Dickie would’a, just- shit.” His voice isn’t much more than a whisper. Softer than Tim’s ever heard it before. He’s seen glimpses of this man before, with Alfred, or even Damian sometimes.

“Jason-” His voice is watery even to his own ears, it makes him feel embarrassed, he should be better than this, stronger than this. “It’s not your-”

“Don't say it ain’t my fault! Don’t you fucking say it, cause it is Timberly! It’s my fault cause I tried to kill you, you understand that right? I used to get an itch for your blood-”

“That’s not you Jason, the being an ass and messing with people sure, but the wanting to kill people for shits and giggles isn’t you.”

“How would you know?” Jason asks seethingly as he pushes off the wall stepping slightly closer into Tim’s space. 

“You would’ve broken my arm like you said you were going to if that was who you truly were, you wouldn’t have stopped.” Tim watches as Jason slowly deflates like a balloon that’s been floating in the corner for too long. His shoulders slump and his chest heaves with the weight of the sigh that leaves him. 

“Fuck you.” Is all he says as he takes his place on the threadbare couch again.


End file.
